Perfect Christmas
by Hermione Weasley5
Summary: It's a story 'bout a Christmas Masquerade Ball, which involves two kawaii couple . And Syaoran is going PROPOSE? To who?!? Read and find out! R/R -^^-


1 Hi! It's me again.with my new fanfiction, Perfect Christmas. It's a  
  
song-fic, my first song-fic though. So, go easy on me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
2 (They're 17 in here)  
  
3  
  
4 Perfect Christmas  
  
  
  
A wonderful day in school ended for Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. It was quite shocking to hear that the school is helding a Christmas Masquerade Ball.  
  
Tomoyo turned to face Sakura, "You're sleepingover right?" Sakura smile began to grow wider and nodded. "So, c'mon! Let's go get your stuff!" exclaimed a very giddy girl."And boy, do I have a surprise for you!". "Hoe..." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Tomoyo's house.  
  
"So, what was the surprise you were talking about?" Sakura asked solemnly. Tomoyo sweet and innocent smiled became an evil grin which Sakura hate. " I signed us up to sing on the stage on the ball!!" "YOU WHAT? WHEN? HOW?" Sakura replied almost fainted then continued, "Help me.I need air..help..Call 911, I'm gonna die soon."  
  
Tomoyo laughed at her friends' expression, "Oh, you're just exaggerating! I'll be fun, Syaoran will be there to see you." She added the last part slyly. "But Li, uh, I mean Syoaran is in Hong Kong isn't he?" Sakura asked. "That my friend, you'll have to find out for yourself.besides, don't you ever check your email?" Tomoyo said as a matter of factly. "I do, but I didn't check it for 4 days including today. Do you mind going online?" Sakura was excited to know what's in her inbox. Tomoyo smiled, "Of coures I don't! Anything for you 2 lovebirds!" "TOMOYO!!!" blush  
  
~In front of the computer~  
  
www.hotmail.com  
  
Member name: cherry_angel105 Password: *******  
  
"Hey cool! I've got an email from Syaoran!" She clicked here and there. The msg reads:  
  
  
  
Hey Sakura,  
  
Good news, I'm coming back to Tomoeda on the 15th of December. I've emailed Tomoyo saying that I'm coming back. If you wake up early Sakura, you might get to fetch me from the airport! My flight number is HK1975 and I'll be there by 8.30 am. It's a miracle IF you get there on time. Anyway, I've gtg! Ja!  
  
  
  
LurV,  
  
Syaoran  
  
"That wasn't very nice saying that I can't wake up on time!" Sakura whined. Tomoyo chuckled, "Sakura, you DO have a problem on waking up in time for something like school!"  
  
A/N: Forgot to tell you that the date when Sakura is reading his email is the 14th of Dec.  
  
  
  
"HOEEEEEEEE!!! That means he's coming back tomorrow!! Now I know why you asked me to sleepover!" Sakura just realized. "Like Syaoran said, IF you wake up early you might be able to fetch him!" Tomoyo echoed Syaoran as if he was there.  
  
  
  
Next day  
  
7.00am  
  
Beep.beep.beep.beep.beep. "What is that awful sound!!!!" a voice said, muffled by a pillow. " SAKURA! WAKE UP! We have to get ready!" Tomoyo shouted in her ear. Sakura groaned for having wakened up so early, "Jeez, you really sound like Kero!". From the background you could hear Tomoyo answering thanks.  
  
7.45am  
  
"Sakura! Here, put on this lip gloss!" Tomoyo ordered. Sakura nodded and did what she was told. "Hey Tomoyo! How did you know I use Wet n' Wild's pink lip gloss?" "Oh, well.you left it on your dressing table.."  
  
8.00am  
  
They were having Sakura's homemade pancakes. Kero who just came by ate most of it.  
  
8.15am  
  
On the way to the airport  
  
8.20am  
  
Reached airport.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me which gate will flight HK1975 be?" Tomoyo asked the receptionist. "Hold on please.hmm.. gate number 1". "Thanks"  
  
Gate 1  
  
"Well, here they come!" Sakura said nervously. It's been 5 years since they last met. I wonder.how does he look like? Sakura thought. Tomoyo began to search, "Hmm.. Where IS he? Ah..no...no.yes.n-yes?" Sakura spotted a guy with brown messy hair and dark brown eyes, "SYAORAN! Over here!?!". The guy came over and smiled, " Ohayo, Sakura. Tomoyo."  
  
He'd grown into a fine young man. He's hair is even messier than before and his smiles are now not so rare except the ones that he ALWAYS gave to Sakura. Syaoran grinned playfully, " My, aren't we early. I see you have grown out of your oversleeping problem." " For your information, Tomoyo here woke me up at 7 in the morning! And it's all your fault, why couldn't you get an evening flight!" Sakura retorted. Tomoyo whispered to his ear, " She's a tad bit cranky today, so try not to piss her off!" Sakura pouted, "I HEARD THAT Y'KNOW!" Syaoran just chuckled in return.  
  
  
  
'God, Sakura was looking so damn fine!' Syaoran thought as he stared at the fragile Ying Fa. "Hello.earth to Syaoran! Are you there, over?" Sakura waved her hands in front of his eyes and their faces where inches away. Syaoran jumped backwards startled by Sakura. "AHHHH! Oh, I'm okay! Sorry, been thinking bout my future fiancée." Syaoran blurted out. Sakura's smile turned into a slight frown, " Fiancée? When are you proposing to her?" Syaoran blushed into 8 shades of red, "That I don't know!" Tomoyo leaned towards his ear, " Tell me when exactly are you proposing to Sakura?" " Christmas, that's all I can say." Syaoran suddenly realized, "How did you know that I'm gonna propose to you-know-who?" He said that a tad bit loud. (A/N: AND IT'S NOT VOLDEMORT!)  
  
  
  
Tomoyo smirked, " I have my ways." Sakura gave Tomoyo a shocking look, who would have thought that Tomoyo would know who's Syaoran gonna propose to. ' Why didn't Tomoyo tell me? Maybe Syaoran asked her not to." she thought bitterly.  
  
  
  
Sakura kept quiet in the taxi, thinking who might that girl be. "-Sigh- ", Sakura still thinking. Tomoyo noticed how Sakura's expression changed after Syaoran mentioned the word 'fiancée'  
  
"So Syaoran, where are you gonna stay?" Tomoyo asked, to break the deafening silence. "I was thinking of staying at your house. If that's ok with you." Syaoran said, looking away.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're gonna have a Christmas Masquerade Ball! You have gotta come!" Sakura squealed. Syaoran sweatdropped, " Sure, what do I have to do?" Tomoyo butted in instantly, " You have to wear costumes and masks. You don't have to ask someone to go with you. At the end of the night, each one of us will find a partner of their own and will reveal ourselves in front of them."  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sorry! I had to stop.this is gonna be a long fic. *sigh* 


End file.
